Regenzeit
by Saraton
Summary: Regen, Donner, Ryoga und Shampoo... . Kapitel 7 und 8 sind da... . Die Geschichte geht weiter!
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
So, das ist eine weitere Geschichte, die meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen ist. Gleich vorweg zum Titel. Bei uns regnet es zur Zeit ziemlich heftig - das brachte mich auf die Idee zu dieser Story.  
Ursprünglich als One-shot geschrieben, ist jetzt ein Mehrteiler draus geworden.  
Das heißt demnächst folgt mehr.  
  
Anbei, natürlich schreibe ich auch an meinen anderen Mehrteilern weiter, aber so verrückt es auch klingen mag, ich habe mal wieder Abwechslung gebraucht (von den einen Geschichten). Also dann  
  
Viel Spass  
  
Saraton  
  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: # # dies markiert die Gedanken der Charaktere und () damit wird chinesisch dargestellt.  
  
------------  
  
**Regenzeit - Teil 1 **  
  
Es blitzte über Nerima und der Donner hallte über die Häuser.  
Seit drei Tagen regnete es nun schon und es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Ryoga Hibiki, der sich unter einen alten Schrein geflüchtet hatte, seufzte auf, als sein Magenknurren ihn daran erinnerte, daß er dieselbe Zeitspanne nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte.  
Bevor dieses Unwetter begann, konnte er sich noch hierher flüchten. Das war es aber auch schon gewesen.  
"Bevor mich dieser verdammte Regen wieder in ..." Ryoga schauderte kurz bei der Vorstellung sich wieder P-Chan zu verwandeln.  
"Dieser verdammte Jusenko-Fluch...!" murmelte der verlorene Junge bitter.  
Sein Blick schweifte zu seinen Sachen und blieb an dem großen Bambusschirm hängen, den er immer mit sich führte. Nach seinem letzten Kampf mit Ranma jedoch hatte dieser ziemlich gelitten und mehrere große Löcher machten ihn absolut nutzlos.  
Er seufzte erneut auf und stützte den Kopf auf seinen Armen ab.  
"Ich bin verdammt", stellte Ryoga verdrossen fest.  
  
Shampoo rannte. Der Regen hatte sie in ihre Katzengestalt verwandelt, was die Amazone nicht wirklich glücklich machte. Ein Kunde hatte mehrere Portionen Essen bestellt, die er trotz des Wetters zugestellt haben wollte. So hatte sie sich mit einem Schirm bewaffnet und auf den Weg gemacht. Die Zustellung hatte Shampoo ja auch ans Ziel gebracht, dann jedoch hatte eine Windböe ihr den Schirm aus der Hand gerissen.  
Jetzt lief sie um ihr Leben. In Katzengestalt war sie um vieles schwächer und anfälliger und das Wetter war im Moment geradezu mörderisch. Dann erblickte sie den alten Schrein und eilte auf ihn zu. Als Shampoo sich unter das Dach des Heiligtums geflüchtet hatte, ließ sie sich auf den Boden plumpsen und maunzte erleichtert auf. Plötzlich packte eine Hand sie am Nacken und hob sie hoch.  
Eine vertraute Gestalt blickte die Katze verdutzt an.  
"Shampoo?" fragte Ryoga unsicher.  
  
"Ayah, was machen verlorener Junge hier?" fragte Shampoo ihn, während sie sich einen seiner Pullover anzog. Ryoga, der ihr inzwischen den Rücken zugedreht hatte, lachte bitter auf. Er deutete nach draußen, wo es noch immer regnete.  
"Das brauche ich gerade dir wohl nicht zu sagen", meinte der verlorene Junge mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus.  
Die Amazone nickte und blickte auf den Kessel mit warmem Wasser, den er hingestellt hatte. Etwas abgesplittertes Holz vom Schrein hatte als Feuermaterial Verwendung gefunden.  
"Shampoo sich erinnern", sagte sie sanft zu ihm. Die Amazone wußte, wie heikel Ryoga auf seinen Jusenko-Fluch reagierte. "Wie lange du schon hier?" versuchte sie das Thema in andere Bahnen zu lenken.  
"Seit drei Tagen", antwortete er geistesabwesend, "seit es zu regnen begonnen hat."  
Die Amazone riß ihre Augen auf und starrte ihn verdutzt an.  
"Verlorener Junge drei Tage hier?" ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf, "was verlorener Junge gegessen?"  
Das Knurren seines Magens gab ihr die Antwort und Shampoo schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
(Verrückter Junge), meinte sie in ihrer Heimatsprache.  
(Vielen Dank für das Kompliment), erwiderte Ryoga im gleichen Dialekt.  
Die Amazone war baff.  
(Seit wann...?)  
(...ich eure Sprache spreche?), beendete er nun eindeutig amüsiert ihren Satz.  
(Auf meinen Reisen habe ich einiges gelernt. Den Rest hat mir ein alter Mann beigebracht, den ich einige Zeit begleitet habe), fuhr der verlorene Junge fort und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
(In meiner Familie können die meisten mehrere Sprachen, da wir oft in den verschiedensten Winkeln der Welt unterwegs sind) Der schlechte Orientierungssinn der Hibikis war berüchtigt.  
Shampoo musterte ihn mit deutlich mehr Respekt.  
(Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Selbst Urgroßmutter weiß nichts davon), fragte sie Ryoga. Der grinste wölfisch.  
(Stimmt, weißt du die Leute reden offener, wenn sie glauben, daß du sie nicht verstehst.)  
Ihre Wangen röteten sich, als Shampoo daran dachte, wie oft sie schlecht über den verlorenen Jungen geredet hatte. Sein Grinsen wurde stärker, so, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten.  
(Ich habe daran nie Anstoß genommen, wenn du dir darüber Gedanken machst), sagte er mit einem spöttischen Ton in der Stimme und blickte die verlegene Amazone freundlich an.  
Sie senkte den Kopf.  
(Es tut mir leid, das mußt du mir glauben.)  
Ryoga nickte. (Das tue ich.)  
Er sah auf den Kessel mit dampfendem Wasser und seufzte auf.  
Sein Magen knurrte stärker. Shampoo blickte zu ihm und lächelte.  
(Ryoga), überrascht sah er das Mädchen an, da sie noch nie seinen richtigen Namen benutzt hatte.  
(Ich hätte da eine Idee), fuhr sie mit einem verschwörerischem Lächeln fort.  
  
(Ich weiß nicht...) Wenig überzeugt sah Ryoga der Amazone zu, wie sie seinen Rucksack in einer Nische unter dem Schrein versteckte. Diese nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
(Bist du bereit?) wollte die Amazone von ihm wissen. Dieser dachte daran, was sie ihm vorgeschlagen hatte.  
(Wir können nicht warten, bis der Regen aufhört, das kann noch einmal drei Tage dauern und du hast schon langen nichts mehr gegessen), hatte Shampoo ruhig festgestellt und den verlorenen Jungen aufgefordert, sie ins Cat-Cafe zu begleiten.  
(Dort verwandeln wir uns zurück und du bleibst da, bis der Regen vorbei ist. Danach holen wir deine Sachen wieder ab, das wäre doch am besten), als sie ihm noch von den bereits fertigen, vorgekochten Speisen erzählte, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen und stimmte zu. Doch jetzt waren ihm einige Zweifel überkommen, da sich das Wetter sichtlich verschlechterte. Shampoo stupste ihn leicht an.  
(Bist du bereit? habe ich gefragt), stellte das Mädchen die Frage noch einmal.  
Ryoga verzog das Gesicht.  
(Das werde ich wohl sein müssen), erwiderte er leicht mürrisch.  
(Gut, dann sollten wir), meinte die Amazone bestimmt und zog ihn in den Regen hinaus.  
  
-------------  
  
Das wäre es für dieses Mal. Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Saraton 


	2. Regenzeit 2

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Das wäre nun Teil zwei.  
Ich habe im Moment einen ganzen Haufen Geschichten in Arbeit und sollte vielleicht davon einiges mal ins Netz bekommen.  
Übrigens sieht es so aus, als würde das Ganze 6 - 7 Kapitel ausmachen. Ich hoffe, es bleibt dabei, seufz, ich würde gerne einige Geschichten auch mal fertig stellen. Blöderweise sieht es so aus, daß die Geschichten immer länger werden.  
  
Viel Spass  
  
Saraton  
  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: # # dies markiert die Gedanken der Charaktere und () damit wird chinesisch dargestellt.  
  
------------  
  
**Regenzeit - Teil 2 **  
  
"Was für ein Sauwetter", brummte Takeda und blickte aus seinem Wachhäuschen hinaus. Natürlich hatte er den Nachtdienst aufgebrummt bekommen, während es sich sein Kollege wieder einmal gut gehen lassen konnte.  
"Geh zur Polizei, dort erlebst du etwas", hatte man ihm erzählt, "und ich hab das auch noch geglaubt", stellte er brummig fest.  
"Bei diesem Wetter jagt man nicht einmal einen Hund auf die Strasse."  
Plötzlich stutzte Takeda und blickte zwei Gestalten nach, die durch den Regen eilten.  
"Eine rosa Katze und ein kleines ... Schwein?" er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte auf, "ich sehe schon Gespenster", murmelte er und seufzte erneut auf.  
"Ich sollte wirklich den Job wechseln." Dann versank der mürrische Polizist wieder in dumpfes Brüten über das Schicksal und Nachtdienste.  
  
(Nun, was habe ich gesagt?) meinte Shampoo triumphierend zu dem verlorenen Jungen, der sich gerade sein Haar trocknete. Der schnaubte nur auf und ignorierte die Amazone, was sie nicht wirklich störte.  
#Er ist wirklich manchmal so ... niederdrückend#, stellte Shampoo amüsiert fest, während sie Ryoga musterte.  
Sie hatten im Cat-Cafe einige Sachen in seiner Größe gefunden, hauptsächlich alte Kleidung von Mousse, die dieser dagelassen hatte, bevor er nach China zurückgekehrt war.  
#Er sieht gut darin aus#, sie war überrascht, daß die Sachen ihn wirklich kleideten. Eine schwarze Hose mit einem roten Stoffgürtel, ein weißes Leinenhemd, das seinen Oberkörper eng umschloß und zwei Lederarmbänder ließen Ryoga vollkommen neu erscheinen. Zudem hatte er sein tigerartig-gestreiftes Stirnband heruntergenommen, da er es trocknen wollte und seine Haarmähne fiel ihm wild über die Stirn.  
Ryoga sah zur Amazone rüber.  
(Du hast da etwas vom fertigen Essen gesagt...), sagte er und sie hörte erneut seinen Magen knurren.  
Shampoo lächelte breit. (Ja, habe ich - und?), fragte sie unschuldig. Als der verlorene Junge ein empörtes Gesicht zog und sie entrüstet ansah, prustete sie los. (Ja, du bekommst etwas zu essen!), beschwichtigte sie ihn und ging zur Küche vor. (Kommst du?) forderte Shampoo ihn auf und grummelnd ging er ihr nach.  
  
Einige Zeit später saßen die beiden beim Essen und genossen die Wärme des Lokals. Ryoga warf ihr heimlich einen Seitenblick zu.   
#Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß sie so nett sein kann...#, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Plötzlich bemerkte er, daß sie seinen Blick erwiderte. Hastig wandte sich der verlorene Junge ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Essen.  
Shampoo runzelte die Stirn. #Was hat er?# Die Amazone beugte sich vor.  
(Ryoga?)  
(Ja?) kam es unsicher zurück.  
(Stimmt etwas nicht? Du...)  
(Nein, nein), unterbrach er sie, (es ist nichts), stammelte Ryoga verlegen und fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen röteten.  
Skeptisch hob sie ihre Augenbraue und blickte ihn ruhig an.  
(Ayah, hattest du etwas schlechte Gedanken über mich? Du hast doch nicht daran gedacht die Situation auszunutzen), fragte Shampoo ihn im Scherz.  
Er schnappte nach Luft, während sich sein Gesicht noch dünkler färbte.  
(Nein, das hab' ich nicht getan!), schrie er entrüstet auf. Die Amazone, die von seiner heftigen Reaktion ziemlich überrascht wurde, fuhr etwas zurück.  
(Ryoga, ich hab das nicht ernst gemeint. Ich weiß, daß du so etwas nie tun würdest), meinte Shampoo entschuldigend zu ihm. #Dazu wärst du viel zu schüchtern#, setzte sie den Satz in Gedanken fort und verharrte. #Ayah, was denke ich da?# Jetzt war es an ihr zu erröten.  
Der verlorene Junge faßte sich etwas und sah aus dem Fenster heraus. Es goß noch immer in Strömen und es wirkte nicht so, als ob es bald aufhören würde. Ryoga unterdrückte einen Seufzer und wandte sich wieder an die junge Amazone.  
(Und was machen wir jetzt?)  
Diese hob den Blick und lächelte. (Ich wüßte da etwas), meinte sie selbstsicher.  
  
-------------  
  
(Das war wirklich eine gute Idee), stellte Ryoga fest. Er und Shampoo sahen in ihrem Zimmer fern und ließen es sich einfach gut gehen.  
Die Amazone nickte bestätigend. (Ich habe es doch gesagt), meinte sie zufrieden.  
Die Zwei saßen auf ihrem Bett, hatten etwas Knabberzeug und Getränke daneben stehen und benahmen sich wie zwei ganz normale Teenager.  
Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie sehr er so etwas vermißt hatte. Ryoga wußte, daß man seinen Alltag nicht wirklich unter 'normales Leben' einordnen würde und durch seinen schlechten Orientierungssinn würde er wohl so etwas nie wirklich führen.  
#Wer braucht schon zwei Wochen um über eine Straße zu kommen?#  
Er musterte Shampoos Zimmer, es wirkte heimelig und angenehme. Wie ein richtiges Zuhause, wurde ihm schmerzlich klar.  
Ryoga zuckte zusammen, als ihn jemand am Arm berührte.  
Shampoo war näher gerutscht und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
(Ryoga...), ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft.  
(Was hast du? Willst du ... darüber reden?) Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nickte er. (Ja), sagte der verlorene Junge mit spröder Stimme.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich lange miteinander. Ryoga erzählte ihr viel von sich und seinem armseligen Leben, das er führte. Als Shampoo dann von sich sprach, hörte er zu. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrer Einsamkeit und den anderen Dingen, die sie bedrückten.  
Staunend stellten beide fest, wie ähnlich sie einander waren.  
(Shan Pu), Ryoga sprach den Namen der Amazone richtig aus, (ich hatte keine Ahnung), sagte der verlorene Junge ernst.  
(Ich weiß und auch ich habe nie wahrgenommen, daß dein Leben so...), er unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung, (laß es gut sein, wir haben beide nie wirklich viel von dem anderen wahr genommen, aber weißt du was?) Ryoga lächelte, (ich bin froh, daß ich heute hier bin und daß du auch da bist.)  
Die Amazone konnte nicht anders und mußte ebenfalls lächeln. (Ich bin auch froh, daß du hier bist), erwiderte sie ihm, (und es ist gut, daß ich auch hier bin, denn wenn Urgroßmutter dich alleine hier gefunden hätte, ...), fuhr sie gespielt ernst fort, (wärst du in Schwierigkeiten!)  
Shampoo und Ryoga sahen einander an und lachten los.  
Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten beschlossen sie noch etwas fernzusehen.  
Als der verlorene Junge sich umpositionierte, fühlte er, daß sie sich an ihn kuschelte. (Was?...) (Sch...), unterbrach sie ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Lippen. In ihren Augen erkannte Ryoga, daß es sinnlos war, darüber zu diskutieren. Schließlich akzeptierte er es und entspannte sich. (Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl), gab der verlorene Junge sich geschlagen.  
Shampoo lächelte zuckersüß. (Stimmt), meinte sie sehr bestimmend.  
Die zwei wandten sich dem Fernseher zu, während es draußen noch immer stürmte und donnerte.  
  
Cologne stellte Shampoos Rad und die anderen Sachen in den Vorraum und schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Ich habe ihr ja gesagt, daß sie bei diesem Wetter nicht liefern sollte, aber das Mädchen will ja nie hören..."  
Die alte Amazone schlüpfte aus ihrem Regenschutz und seufzte auf.  
"Ich hoffe, sie hat sicher nach Hause gefunden", ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Als sie den laufenden Fernseher hörte, hob sie eine Augenbraue. "Nun, zu Hause ist sie", stellte sie amüsiert fest und ging zum Zimmer ihrer Enkelin. Ihrer Meinung nach saß diese sowieso zu viel vor diesem Gerät.  
"Hätte ich in meiner Jugend so etwas gehabt, wäre ich wohl nie so weit gekommen..."  
Als die Matriarchin Shampoos Zimmer betrat verharrte sie überrascht. Shampoo schlief friedlich in ihrem Bett, nur nicht alleine. Neben ihr lag, ebenfalls in tiefem Schlummer, der ewig verlorene Junge.  
#Ryoga, ja so heißt er...#  
Sie betrachtete die beiden jungen Leute belustigt.  
#Nun, auf diese Erklärung bin ich gespannt."  
Leise trat sie zu dem Fernseher und schaltete ihn aus.  
#Aber das können sie mir morgen ja auch erklären.#  
Cologne lächelte und sah aus dem Fenster.  
#Ich glaube, es wird wohl noch einige Tage so regnen#, stellte sie fest und verließ leise das Zimmer.  
  
----------  
  
Ende des zweiten Teiles.  
Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen.  
  
Saraton  
  



	3. Regenzeit 3

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Das wäre jetzt Teil 3. Gleich vorweg, danke für die Reviews, die ich bekommen habe und dazu, hier einige Worte:  
An Mark-Soul:  
Das war eine verdammt konstruktive Kritik. (Und es war nicht schmalzig g) Mousse wird nicht vorkommen in der Geschichte, dafür jemand anderer, der natürlich für Ärger und Slapstick sorgen wird. Die Idee, daß Ryoga in Chinesisch genauso spricht wie Shampoo in Japanisch ist witzig, ich würde sie gerne in einer anderen Geschichte aufgreifen. Warum ich sie nicht hier einsetze hat folgenden Grund: Shampoo kommt in der Serie teilweise als nicht sehr intelligent weg, obwohl das nicht stimmt und ich glaube, ihr Charakter kommt dadurch auch besser zur Geltung, wenn sie in Chinesisch normal spricht.  
Der ganze Effekt würde verloren gehen, wenn Ryoga gebrochenes Chinesisch sprechen würde, da ich beide als Personen darstellen möchte. Nochmals danke für die Review und die Ideen.   
An Inchen:  
Auch an dich ein herzhaftes Danke. Es ist mir immer wieder ein Vergnügen, ein Review von dir zu bekommen. g  
Falls du jemals eine Geschichte ins Netz stellen willst, wäre ich sehr gespannt sie zu lesen, da dein Schreibstil vom Humorgehalt und von der Art her, ganz dem meinem entspricht.  
Mit dir zu plaudern ist immer sehr angenehm. Ich hoffe, das folgende Kapitel gefällt dir.  
An Moduka:  
Natürlich geht es weiter, versprochen, aber ich schreibe an soooo vielen Geschichten, da kann es durchaus mal ein wenig dauern.  
An Inquistin:  
Was, da nennt mich jemand erwachsen? Ich schreibe erwachsener? huch, verschreckt schau Ich glaube, ich muß da was ändern.  
Nein, im Ernst, danke.  
  
So, dann bleibt mir nur noch übrig viel Spaß zu wünschen.  
  
Saraton  
  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: # # dies markiert die Gedanken der Charaktere und () damit wird chinesisch dargestellt.  
  
------------  
  
**Regenzeit - Teil 3 **  
  
Als Shampoo erwachte, fühlte sie sich ausgeruht und entspannt.  
"Uhm..."  
Draußen regnete und stürmte es ungetrübt weiter. Die Amazone streckte sich ein wenig und sah dann zu Ryoga.  
Der schlief tief und fest den Schlaf der Gerechten.  
Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln und stand leise auf, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu wecken.  
#Es ist gut ... einen echten Freund zu haben#, stellte Shampoo für sich fest.  
Die Amazone dachte daran, daß sie nie wirklich viele Leute gehabt hatte, die man als solche bezeichnen konnte. Dazu war Shampoo viel zu einzelgängerisch veranlagt.  
#Doch jetzt...#, ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufging und ihre Urgroßmutter eintrat.  
(Guten Morgen, mein Kind), begrüßte Cologne sie. Der Blick der Matriarchin wanderte zu dem schlafenden Jungen.  
(Meinst du nicht auch, daß du ... unseren Gast ebenfalls wecken solltest?) fragte Cologne ihre erstarrte Enkelin.  
  
Ryoga und Shampoo saßen am Ecktisch und starrten verblüfft auf das großen Frühstück das die Amazonenmatriarchin ihnen bereitet hatte.  
"Was schaut ihr denn so? Eßt lieber!" forderte Cologne die zwei auf.  
Zögernd begannen sie zu essen.  
"Das ist gut, das ist wirklich gut", stellte der verlorene Junge kauend fest. Die alte Amazone verpaßte ihm einen Schlag, der seinen Kopf auf den Tisch krachen ließ.  
"Natürlich ist das gut", sagte sie barsch.  
"Ryoga", Shampoo war aufgesprungen, doch dieser winkte ab.  
(Es ist nichts geschehen, Shan-pu), beruhigte er das empörte Mädchen.   
Cologne nahm erstaunt zur Kenntnis, daß der verlorene Junge ihre Heimatsprache kannte, doch noch mehr war sie über die Reaktion ihrer Enkelin verblüfft.  
(Kind, seit wann kümmert dich dieser Streuner etwas?) fragte sie mit einem spöttischen Tonfall.  
Shampoo erwiderte herausfordernd den Blick ihrer Urgroßmutter.  
(Er ist mein Freund, ich vertraue ihm), sagte sie bestimmt und in ihren Augen funkelte es gefährlich.  
Cologne nickte überrascht.  
(Ich verstehe), meinte die Alte ruhig.  
Dann wandte sich die Matriarchin an Ryoga und nickte ihm zu.  
(Es tut mir leid, mein Junge, ich hätte dich nicht schlagen sollen), entschuldigte die alte Amazone sich bei Ryoga.  
Der starrte Cologne an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.  
(Was?), brachte er hervor. Auch die jüngere Amazone wirkte absolut überrascht.  
(Verzeiht, aber warum ...)  
(...ich mich entschuldigt habe, Junge? Ich nehme an, daß du das fragen wolltest), fuhr die alte Frau belustigt fort.  
Ryoga nickte und Cologne wurde wieder ernst.  
(Weil meine Enkelin dir vertraut! Weil sie für dich eingestanden ist! Deswegen), sagte sie zu ihm.  
(Shampoo hatte niemals viele Freunde, aber jetzt bist du einer davon), dann stand die alte Frau auf und atmete tief aus.  
(Ich muß noch einige Sachen erledigen, Shampoo, heute lassen wir das Cat-Cafe zu, es würde bei dem Wetter sowieso niemand kommen!) Cologne wandte sich an Ryoga.  
(Ich nehme an, du wirst meiner Enkelin Gesellschaft leisten, Junge, du bist herzlich eingeladen zu bleiben, außer natürlich, du möchtest unbedingt weg.)  
Dieser sah aus dem Fenster und schüttelte den Kopf.  
(Nein, ich würde gerne bleiben, wenn ich darf), antwortete er hastig.  
Shampoo packte ihn am Arm.  
(Natürlich darfst du bleiben), stellte sie mit leiser Stimme fest und warf ihrer Urgroßmutter finstere Blicke zu.  
Diese lachte auf.  
(Du hast es gehört, Junge. Jetzt muß ich aber los), Cologne warf den beiden einen letzten Blick zu.  
(Eines noch, Junge! Du mußt mir bei Gelegenheit erzählen, woher du unsere Sprache kennst. Du hast es nie erwähnt...), mit diesen Worten sprang die Alte lachend davon, während ihr die zwei nachsahen. -------------  
  
Shampoo und Ryoga lösten sich langsam aus ihrer Erstarrung.  
(Manchmal ist deine Urgroßmutter... eigen...), meinte der verlorene Junge zu ihr.  
Die Amazone nickte: (Ja), entgegnete sie schlicht.  
Dann verharrten beide, als sie merkten, daß Shampoo ihn immer noch bei der Hand hielt.  
Leicht verlegen ließ sie ihn los, während er sich räusperte.  
Es herrschte kurz Schweigen zwischen ihnen, das von Ryogas Magenknurren unterbrochen wurde.  
Das brach den Bann und die zwei fingen herzhaft zu lachen an.  
(Du solltest noch etwas essen), sagte Shampoo gönnerhaft zu ihm.  
Er nickte und setzte sich wieder zum Essen.  
(Ah, eines noch...)  
Ryoga sah sie an. (Danke, daß du für mich eingestanden bist. Das hat noch nie jemand für mich getan...)  
Die Amazone errötete bei seinen Worten erneut.  
(Das tut man für Freunde), erwiderte sie schlicht, (aber jetzt solltest du wirklich etwas essen), lenkte das Mädchen das Thema in andere Bahnen.  
Der verlorene Junge wandte den Blick ab.  
(Du hast recht), murmelte er, (das sollte ich wohl tun!)  
Dann machten sie sich daran zu Ende zu frühstücken.  
  
Die beiden verbrachten einen angenehmen Tag miteinander. Ryoga trainierte ein wenig mit Shampoo, die feststellte, daß sie definitiv außer Form gekommen war.  
(Das ist nicht wirklich schlimm, ein wenig Trainig und du bist wieder in Bestform), hatte der verlorene Junge die niedergeschlagene Amazone getröstet und ihr dabei den Kopf getätschelt.  
Daraufhin schrie Shampoo gespielt wütend auf und warf sich auf ihn.  
Einige Augenblicke danach war die schönste Balgerei im Gange. Später hörten die beiden gemeinsam Musik, sahen etwas fern und bereiteten gemeinsam das Mittagessen zu.  
(Das ist schön), stellte das violetthaarige Mädchen fest, während sie ihm zusah, wie er eine Thunfischdose aufmachte - mit seinen Fingernägeln....  
Die junge Amazone konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie lange es her war, daß sie einen so angenehmen Tag erlebt hatte.  
Nachdenklich musterte Shampoo den dunkelhaarigen Jungen.  
#So ist es also, einen Freund zu haben#, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Sie wandte den Blick zum Fenster und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich.  
#Wenn es aufhört zu regnen, dann wird er gehen.#  
Shampoo wußte, daß Ryoga sich wieder verirren und lange Zeit nicht mehr nach Nerima zurück kehren würde.  
(Shan-pu?)  
Als das Mädchen sich umdrehte stand der verlorene Junge vor ihr und musterte sie besorgt.  
(Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so bedrückt.)  
Shampoo zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
(Ja, es ist nichts...), antwortete die Amazone ihm.  
(Sollen wir uns jetzt weiter um das Mittagessen kümmern? Komm hilf mir!) forderte sie Ryoga auf und eilte an den Herd.  
Dieser nickte nachdenklich und folgte ihr. Er war jedoch nicht von ihren Worten überzeugt.  
  
Als der Abend hereinbrach, regnete es noch immer. Ryoga und Shampoo lagen auf ihrem Bett und hörten leise Musik.  
#Das hätte ich mir nie gedacht#, ging dem Jungen amüsiert durch den Kopf.  
Er, der sonst fast ins Koma fiel, wenn er einem Mädchen auch nur ein wenig zu nahe kam, befand sich im Zimmer eines solchen und genoß ihr Beisammensein.  
#Sie ist mehr als das... Sie ist ein Freund...#  
Dann stutzte der verlorene Junge und schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm auffiel, daß er in Chinesisch gedacht hatte.  
#Ich gewöhne mich wieder daran.#  
Ryoga erinnerte sich an seine Besuche in China und an die vielen Leute, die er auf den vielen Reisen kennen gelernt hatte.  
Schließlich war es so weit gewesen, daß er sogar in der Landessprache träumte.  
#Nur hat es da mehrere Wochen gedauert, bis ich mich so weit angepaßt hatte...#  
Plötzlich klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.  
(Ryoga, du tust es schon wieder...), meinte Shampoo in strengem Tonfall zu ihm. (Du hast wieder diese schweren Gedanken!)  
Er mußte bei diesen Worten lächeln. (Ertappt), gestand der verlorene Junge traurig.  
Das Amazonenmädchen rückte näher und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
(Das werde ich nicht zulassen!) sagte sie bestimmt.  
Er erwiderte ruhig ihren Blick.  
(Dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Es liegt in meiner Nat... umpfh), Ryoga brach ab, als ein Kissen in seinem Gesicht landete.  
(Na warte), knurrte er und packte ein anderes Kissen, (das wirst du mir büßen), rief der Junge gespielt zornig auf und stürzte sich lachend auf Shampoo.  
Das Gelächter der beiden und der Lärm der nun folgenden Kissenschlacht konnte man weit hin hören.  
  
------------  
  
Ende des 3. Kapitels.  
  
Puh, geschafft. Ich höre jetzt aber auf einzutippen, da meine Stimme langsam versagt (Hab ich schon erwähnt, daß meine Freundin so nett und lieb säusel ist, mir das Ganze einzutippen? Ich bin noch einer jener altmodischen Dinosaurier, der das Ganze auf Papier bringt und danach erst in den Computer reinhaut.)  
Bis zum nächsten Mal, wird fortgesetzt.  
  
Saraton 


	4. Regenzeit 4

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Tata, Teil 4 ist da. In letzter Zeit schaffe ich es doch öfters, was ins Netz zu stellen.  
Nochmals danke für die netten Reviews (ja genau, Inchen, dich meine ich g Ich bringe doch gerne andere Leute in Verlegenheit. ;-) Wie gesagt, es freut mich Reaktionen zu bekommen - Ryoga Fahne zurück schwenk...)  
Gleich zur Sache, es geht weiter...  
  
Saraton  
  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: # # dies markiert die Gedanken der Charaktere und () damit wird chinesisch dargestellt.  
  
------------  
  
**Regenzeit - Teil 4**  
  
(Das war gemein), brachte Ryoga keuchend hervor.  
(Gut!) erwiderte Shampoo ihm, die ebenfalls außer Atem war.  
Die beiden lagen nebeneinander und verschnauften ein wenig. Die Amazone erhob sich halb und beugte sich über den verlorenen Jungen.  
(Hast du verstanden, was ich dir damit sagen wollte?) fragte sie ihn herausfordernd.  
(Ja, habe ich, Friede, in Ordnung?) meinte er besänftigend zu ihr.  
Shampoo nickte zufrieden. Dann verharrten beide, als ihnen bewußt wurde, wie nahe sie einander waren und vor allem auf welche Art. Das Blut begann in seinen Ohren zu rauschen und seine Wangen röteten sich.   
(Äh, äh, ja...), stammelte der verlorene Junge und versuchte seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Sie rückte ein wenig von ihm ab und sah verlegen drein.  
Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Cologne trat in den Raum.  
(Da bin ich wieder), erstaunt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, daß alle zwei knallrot anliefen. Die alte Amazone hob die Augenbrauen.  
(Gibt es da etwas, wovon ihr mir erzählen wollt?) fragte sie ruhig.  
  
(Ich hätte es mir denken können), stellte Cologne trocken fest.  
(Verzeiht einer alten Frau ihre Vorbehalte), sprach sie ruhig weiter, (aber einen Moment hab ich wirklich geglaubt ...)  
Die Gesichter der jungen Leute röteten sich bei diesen Worten erneut.  
(Urgroßmutter), rief Shampoo entrüstet aus.  
Die alte Amazone lachte und winkte ab.  
(Immer mit der Ruhe, immerhin seid ihr nun mal in einem Alter, wo man sich so etwas durchaus vorstellen könnte...)  
Dann stand sie auf und streckte sich.  
(Ich bin etwas müde), sagte Cologne noch immer etwas amüsiert und wandte sich zum Gehen. (Ah, bei der Gelegenheit), sie blieb kurz stehen und sah ihre Enkelin an, (wenn du ihn willst, erlaube ich ihn dir!)  
Mit diesen Worten verließ die Amazonenmatriarchin den Raum und ließ zwei sehr schockierte Jugendliche zurück. Als Ryoga seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, blickte er zu Shampoo.  
(Was hat sie damit sagen wollen? Doch nicht...), der verlorene Junge brach ab, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
#Oder vielleicht doch?# ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während Ryoga spürte, wie seine Wangen zu brennen begannen.  
So saßen sie schweigend da und wußten nicht, was sie nun tun sollten.  
Schließlich brach die junge Amazone das Schweigen.  
(Ryoga, wir müssen reden), begann sie zögerlich.  
  
-----------  
  
Ryoga blickte die Amazone unsicher an.  
(Es ist nicht, weil ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe, oder?) fragte er und senkte den Kopf.  
Sie sprang auf und packte ihn bei seiner Hand.  
(Denk so etwas nicht! Ryoga, wir sind doch Freund....)  
Daraufhin hob der verlorene Junge seinen Kopf wieder und lächelte erleichtert.  
(Ja, das sind wir), entgegnete er bestimmt.  
Shampoo atmete aus.  
(Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du weißt ... wovon Urgroßmutter gesprochen hat ... ob du verstanden hast, was sie mir zugestanden hat), begann sie das Gespräch erneut.  
Ryoga runzelte die Stirn.  
_(Wenn du ihn willst, dann erlaube ich ihn dir.)_  
Diese Worte hingen noch immer im Raum, denn die Implikationen des Ganzen waren ... unmoralisch.  
(Nun, ich... habe darüber nicht nachgedacht), meinte der verlorene Junge hastig und mied ihren Blick.  
Die Amazone verzog das Gesicht.  
(Ich glaube dir nicht), sagte sie und blickte ihn zweifelnd an.  
Ryoga seufzte auf.  
(Ja, du hast ja recht), gab er schließlich zu.  
Das brachte sie kurz zum Lächeln, dann wurde Shampoo wieder ernst.  
(Sie hat dich mir als Liebhaber zugestanden, Ryoga), brachte das Mädchen die Sache auf den Punkt.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte.  
(Da.. Da... Das kann sie doch nicht ...), stotterte der Junge verlegen, doch Shampoo nickte.  
(Das kann sie, bei meinem Stamm gibt es einige eigene ... Regeln und Gesetze für das Zusammenleben), begann Shampoo zu erzählen, (wir Frauen haben das Recht einen ... Liebhaber zu wählen, auch neben unserem eigenen Mann, vorausgesetzt natürlich, die Ältesten erlauben es. Das tun diese, wenn die Leistungen des eigenen Mannes unzufriedenstellend sind.)  
Bei diesen Worten röteten sich die Wangen der jungen Amazone ebenfalls. (Oder sie es aus anderen Gründen als notwendig betrachten.)  
Ryoga atmete tief aus, während er den Blick von ihr abwandte. Schließlich seufzte er auf und sah wieder auf.  
(Da hat deine Urgroßmutter wohl etwas falsch verstanden), sagte der peinlich Berührte zu Shampoo.  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
(Nicht ganz), meinte sie ruhig und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Dann griff die Amazone nach seinen Händen und drückte sie fest.  
(Ryoga, du bist ... mir lieb und ...), Shampoo zögerte einen Augenblick, (wenn du willst, akzeptiere ich dich als meinen Geliebten), sagte sie mit fester Stimme zu ihm.  
  
Ryoga saß wie erstarrt da, während Shampoo ihn noch immer bei den Händen hielt.  
In seinem Inneren raste es, ihm war abwechselnd heiß und kalt.  
(Hör mal, Shampoo!), krächzte er, (Auch du bist mir lieb, aber ... meinst du nicht, daß wir noch warten sollten? Ich meine ...), hilflos brach er ab und wußte nicht mehr weiter.  
Die Amazone lächelte auf, insgeheim erleichtert, da sie sich das Selbe gedacht hatte.  
Nur hatte Shampoo es als Verpflichtung betrachtet ihrem neu gewonnenen Freund das anzubieten.  
(Du hast wohl recht), antwortete das Mädchen dem verblüfften Jungen und sah ihn zärtlich an.  
(Ryoga, ich bin froh, daß wir Freunde sind), sagte sie sanft und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.  
Er spürte, wie sein Herz zu zerspringen drohte, schaffte es jedoch mit Mühe seine Fassung zu behalten.  
(Ist schon in Ordnung), murmelte er leise und lächelte schüchtern zurück.  
So saßen sie noch einige Zeit beisammen und hielten einander an den Händen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hörte es schließlich auf zu regnen. Schweren Herzens brachte die Amazone den verlorenen Jungen zum Schrein zurück. Während er langsam seinen Rucksack schulterte, sah das violetthaarige Mädchen ihm schweigend zu.  
(Mußt du gehen?) fragte sie nachdenklich.  
Ryoga erwiederte ernst ihren Blick. (Ja, aber ich werde wieder zurück kommen, das verspreche ich dir.)  
Shampoo nickte bei seinen Worten.  
(Das hoffe ich...), entgegnete sie.  
Als der verlorene Junge schließlich los marschierte, blickte die Amazone ihm noch lange nach, auch, als er längst aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden war.  
(Komm wieder, du hast es versprochen), flüsterte das Mädchen traurig.  
  
Ende des 4. Teiles. Wird natürlich fortgesetzt.   
  
---------  
  
Tja, ursprünglich wäre dies das geplante Ende gewesen für diese Geschichte, aber da ich dann ohnehin eine Fortsetzung hätte schreiben müssen, da es relativ offen ist, hab ich "Regenzeit" einfach zu einem schönen Mehrteiler gemacht.  
Da ich ja nebenbei noch an einigen Love-Hina-Fanfictions schreibe (obligatorische Mehrteiler auch dabei), hab ich immer viel zu tun. g, ich wollte es ja so.  
  
Bis denn  
  
Saraton 


	5. Regenzeit 5

Disclaimer: Die Rechte von Ranma ½ liegen bei der Autorin und Zeichnerin Rumiko Takashi und den jeweiligen Verlagen der jeweiligen Ländern. Diese Geschichte ist zum eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben worden und dient keinem kommerziellen Zwecke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist das 5. Kapitel von „Regenzeit". Ich möchte mich bei all den Leuten bedanken, die mir auf diese Story Reviews gegeben haben – nicht, daß ich mich nicht darüber gefreut hätte (macht weiter so G)  
Jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich habe einer guten Freundin versprochen, daß die Geschichte bald im Netz steht (das galt dir – Yu-chan). Und hier ist sie auch schon.  
Bei „" wird gesprochen, bei ## denken die Charaktere und () das ist Chinesisch, also wie gehabt.

**Regenzeit Kapitel 5**

Zwei Wochen vergingen, während in Nerima das übliche Chaos herrschte. Mit einer Ausnahme.  
Shampoo beteiligte sich nur halbherzig, an der „Verlobtenjagd" nach Ranma. Sie hielt sich merklich zurück und wirkte meistens sehr nachdenklich.  
Was natürlich auch Cologne auffiel, die da einen bestimmten Verdacht hatte. Doch die alte Amazone sprach ihre Enkelin darauf nicht an, da sie wußte, daß diese mit ihr darüber reden würde, wenn sie bereit dafür wäre. 

Dann geschah etwas sehr Unvorhergesehenes und die Dinge nahmen ihren Lauf. Shampoo unterdrückte ein Seufzen, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln zusah, wie Ukyo und Kodachi sich bekämpften. Ranma, der vor ihr stand, musterte sie leicht genervt.  
„Und was willst du hier, Shampoo?" fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge mit einem gequälten Tonfall in der Stimme.   
Die Amazone sah ihn an und stellte erstaunt fest, daß sie eigentlich nichts mehr von ihm wollte, daß er ihr egal war.  
Akane, die dazu trat, stutzte, als sie den eigenartigen Blick ihrer Rivalin bemerkte.  
„Nichts ! Shampoo wollen nichts von dummen Jungen!" sagte das violetthaarige Mädchen schließlich und schüttete diesem, die für ihn mitgebrachte Ramen-Box über den Kopf. Dann sah die Amazone zu Akane herüber und nickte ihr zu.   
„Du ihn haben wollen? Dann gehören dir, Shampoo ihn nicht mehr wollen!" meinte sie bestimmt.  
Ungläubig starrten die Anwesenden auf Shampoo, die sich einfach umdrehte und wegging.  
Ranma stand mit offenem Mund da und blickte ihr ungläubig nach.  
„Was zur Hölle hat sie denn?" murmelte er irritiert und wischte sich die Nudeln aus dem Gesicht.  
Akane warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu.  
„Vielleicht endlich einmal Verstand bewiesen?" meinte sie trocken und ignorierte seinen empörten Aufschrei.   
Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder ernst.  
#Ich sollte mit ihr reden…#, beschloß sie für sich und sah zu den anderen Mädchen, die ihren Blick herausfordernd erwiderten.  
#Schade, daß die Zwei es wohl nicht so schnell aufgeben werden#, stellte Akane amüsiert fest, #ich frage mich nur, wieso Shampoo das getan hat…#

Cologne sah von ihrem Buch auf, das sie gerade gelesen hatte, als Shampoo ins Cat Cafe gestürmt kam. Wortlos rannte das Mädchen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf und warf die Tür zu.   
#Was hat das Kind denn?#  
Die alte Amazone klappte seufzend das Buch zu und stand auf.   
#Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich wohl in ihrem Alter genauso gewesen bin….#, dann schüttelte sie bestimmt den Kopf.  
#Nein, ich glaube nicht#, murmelte Cologne nachdenklich.  
Schließlich ging sie ihrer Enkelin nach um mit ihr zu reden.

(Du hast WAS getan?)fragte die Amazonenmatriarchin verblüfft und sah Shampoo mit großen Augen an.  
Diese recke ihr Kinn vor.  
(Ich habe ihm meine Ramen-Box über den Kopf geschüttet und dem gewalttätigen Mädchen geschenkt), wiederholte sie ruhig.  
(Ah ja…), Cologne stand mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht da und überlegte. Schließlich prustete sie los und begann schallend zu lachen.  
(Das hätte ich gerne gesehen), sagte sie zu ihrer absolut überraschten Enkelin und wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.  
(Du bist mir … nicht böse?) fragte Shampoo vorsichtig.  
(Kind, ich bin zwar nicht ganz glücklich mit dem Ganzen, aber verdient hat er so etwas schon lange, das muß sein Ego sehr erschüttert haben), meinte die Amazone belustigt.  
Die beiden sahen sich an und kicherten erneut los.  
Die junge Amazone faßte sich als erste wieder.  
(Ich mußte es tun, Urgroßmutter), sagte Shampoo mit fester Stimme, (und ich bereue es nicht.)   
Cologne kratzte sich am Kopf.  
(Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, Kind), stellte sie trocken fest. (Nun werden wir uns aber überlegen müssen, wie wir das Ganze klären können), fuhr die alte Amazone fort.)   
Shampoo nickte erleichtert, während ihre Gedanken abzuschweifen begannen.  
#Ryoga,…ich hoffe, du kommst bald zurück! Ich brauche jetzt einen Freund…#, das Mädchen begann leicht zu lächeln, als sie die nahenden Regenwolken bemerkte.  
#Ryoga…#

-------------   
Ryoga taumelte schwankend durch den Wald.  
Der verlorene Junge war furchtbar müde und fühlte sich absolut zerschlagen.  
Doch trotz alledem zwang er sich weiterzugehen.  
Schritt für Schritt quälte Ryoga sich weiter.  
#Ich muß nach Nerima zurück#, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Irgend etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, daß er dorthin zurück kehren sollte.  
Der verlorene Junge blieb einen Moment stehen und sah zum Nachthimmel hinauf, der langsam von dichten Regenwolken bedeckt wurde.  
„Ich muß mich beeilen …. Das könnte ein ziemlicher Sturm werden."  
Er straffte sich und ging schließlich weiter.  
„Shampoo", flüsterte Ryoga schließlich kaum hörbar.

Shampoo erwacht abrupt, als der Sturm losbrach.  
Der Regen prasselte mit furchtbarer Wucht gegen das Haustor.  
Es donnerte und blitzte, während der Wind beinahe pfeifend zwischen den Häusern der Stadt strich.  
Schlaftrunken wischte sich die Amazone über die Augen und trat zum Fenster ihres Zimmers.  
Sie blickte auf die Straße und fragte sich, wo Ryoga wohl war.  
(Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut…)  
Das Mädchen stand einige Zeit so da und hing ihren Gedanken nach, als sie sich gerade abwenden wollte, stutzte sie.  
War da nicht etwas gewesen?  
Ihr Atem stockte, als sie eine kleine, schwarze Gestalt erblickte, die auf der Straße um ihr Leben strampelte.  
„Ryoga", hauchte Shampoo, bevor sie aus ihrem Zimmer stürzte und zur Tür eilte. Dabei vergaß die junge Amazone völlig, daß auch sie einen Jusenko-Fluch hatte.  
Kaum war Shampoo aus der Tür getreten, trafen sie die ersten Regentropfen und verwandelten das junge Mädchen in ihre Katzengestalt.  
Davon unbeirrt rannte sie unbeirrt zu dem kleinen schwarzen Schwein und packte es mit ihren Zähnen am Halstuch.  
Hätte jemand in diesem Moment auf die Straße gesehen, wäre er wohl sehr verwundert gewesen.  
Man sah nicht alle Tage eine rosafarbene Katze ein kleines schwarzes Schwein in ein Haus schleifen. Als sie schließlich sicher im Cat-cafe waren, lehnte sich Neko-Shampoo gegen die Eingangstür und verschloß mit Hilfe von „P-chan" diese.  
Schnurrend rieb sie ihren Kopf an dem von Ryoga, der ziemlich belämmert dastand. Dann packte Neko-Shampoo ihn erneut an seinem Halstuch und zog ihn zum Badezimmer.

(Es ist gut, daß du wieder da bist), flüsterte Shampoo, während sie sich an Ryoga preßte. Der wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte und hielt seinen Blick verlegen abgewandt.  
Das Amazonenmädchen war einfach mit ihm ins warme Wasser der Wanne gesprungen und als sie sich zurück verwandelten, befanden sie sich in einer sehr kompromitierend wirkenden Situation. Eng umschlungen und vollkommen nackt in einer Badewanne. Der verlorene Junge hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, während Shampoo ihn weiter glücklich umarmte.   
(Shan-Po, das gehört sich nicht), preßte er mühsam hervor, während sie verharrte, als ihr bewußt wurde, wie intim die Situation eigentlich war. Eine feine Röte überzog ihre Wangen und sie spürte, wie Ryoga leicht zu zittern begann. Sie ließ ihn jedoch nicht los, sondern musterte ihn mit einem sehr seltsamen Blick. Ein Schauer durchlief den Körper des verlorenen Jungen, der darum kämpfte nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.  
Shampoo beugte sich vor und wollte etwas sagen, als Colognes Stimme durch die Badezimmertür drang.  
(Wenn ihr jungen Leute fertig seid mit eurem … Bad, geht in Shan-Pos Zimmer, dort habe ich frische Kleidung für euch hergerichtet), tönte es amüsiert durch die Tür.  
Das war zuviel für Ryoga, der erneut erzitterte und die Augen verdrehte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.   
Shampoo, die ihn fest umarmt hielt, verhinderte, daß er ins Wasser sank und drückte ihn fest an sich. Sie hörte, wie sich ihre Urgroßmutter langsam entfernte und sah dem bewußtlosen Jungen sanft ins Gesicht.   
(Ryoga, du verrückter, seltsamer Junge), sagte die Amazone leise zu ihm, (ich bin froh, daß du da bist.) Dann schloß sie ihre Augen und schmiegte sich erneut an ihn.) 

---------- 

Ende des 5. Kapitels 

Das war es für dieses Mal, ich hoffe, es gefällt, Fortsetzung folgt, versprochen,

Saraton 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Die Rechte von Ranma ½ liegen bei der Autorin und Zeichnerin Rumiko Takashi und den jeweiligen Verlagen der jeweiligen Ländern. Diese Geschichte ist zum eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben worden und dient keinem kommerziellen Zwecke.

Vorwort: Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber jetzt geht es weiter mit Regenzeit... Endlich! Nochmals Danke an all die Leute, die mir ein Review geschickt haben! Also viel Spaß beim Lesen...

Anbei...Bei „" wird gesprochen, bei denken die Charaktere und () das ist Chinesisch, also wie gehabt.

Regenzeit - Kapitel 6 

Der verlorene Junge seufzte auf, als er wieder zu sich kam. Dann schluckte er kurz und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er lag nämlich in Shampoos Zimmer in ihrem Bett, und die Amazone lag sehr eng an ihn gekuschelt bei ihm und schlief friedlich. Der Haken an der Sache war, das beide unter der Decke vollkommen nackt waren. Ryoga konnte die Haut des Mädchens an der seinen spüren. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, während er sich bemühte seine Fassung zu behalten. UND seine Nase vom Bluten abzuhalten, weil ihn der Blutverlust wahrscheinlich umbringen würde. Plötzlich schlug Shampoo ihre Augen auf und blickte ihn direkt an.„(Du bist wach? Das ist gut)", sagte sie sanft und lächelte. Dem verlorenen Jungen standen einen Augenblick Sterne vor den Augen, doch er schaffte es nicht wieder ohnmächtig zu werden.„(Was ... wieso ... wie)?" stotterte Ryoga und blickte die junge Amazone ungläubig an.„(Was hast du?)" fragte Shampoo, dann stutzte sie und verkniff sich mit Mühe ein Lächeln.„(Oh, das meinst du...)", stellte das Mädchen dann ruhig fest.„(Ja, das meine ich..).", kam es empört von ihm.„(Könntest du mir erklären warum..)"Ryoga brach verlegen ab und konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen.„(Du bist im Badezimmer ohnmächtig geworden und ich habe dich in mein Zimmer gebracht)", erklärte ihm Shampoo gelassen.„(Da dir kalt war, habe ich dich gewärmt. Oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen Urgroßmutter Cologne hätte dich entkleidet?)"Bei dieser Vorstellung unterdrückte der verlorene Junge mühsam einen Schauer des Entsetzens.„(Ich verstehe..)", murmelte er besänftigter.„(Würdest du mich dann loslassen, damit ich mich anziehen könnte...?)" wandte Ryoga sich an das lächelnde Mädchen.Shampoo nickte.„(Ja, das könnte ich...)", antwortete sie freundlich, die Amazone hielt ihn aber dabei immer noch fest und machte keine Anstalten ihn loszulassen.„Shan -Pu ?"„(Ja?)" Seine Wangen röteten sich.„(Du hast doch gesagt, du würdest mich loslassen!)" fuhr er mit trockenem Mund fort.Sie schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.„(Nein, ich habe gesagt, daß ich dich loslassen könnte)", berichtigte die junge Amazone ihn.„(Aber ich habe nicht gesagt, daß ich dich freigeben werde. Weil ich das nämlich nicht möchte.)"Ryoga war sprachlos und das Mädchen sprach in einem sehr bestimmten Tonfall weiter.„(Außerdem , warum willst du dich jetzt anziehen? Es ist mitten in der Nacht und wir sollten uns ausruhen. Schlafen wie alle anderen auch!)"„(Aber, Shan-pu! Das geht doch nicht!)" protestierte der verlorene Junge schwach.„(Ich meine ... was wird deine Urgroßmutter denn denken?)" Unbeeindruckt erwiderte Shampoo seinen verzweifelten Blick.„(Daß ich meine von ihr zugestandenen Rechte wahrnehme)", meinte sie trocken und brachte einen Moment seinen Atem zum Stocken.„(Was?)" brachte er krächzend hervor.„(Sie wird doch nicht wirklich glauben...)?"Das Amazonenmädchen nickte. „(Doch, das tut sie, Ryoga)" bestätigte Shampoo dem entsetzten Jungen seine Vermutung.Dann meinte sie beruhigend zu ihm: „(Aber das können wir ja morgen klären..)"Er erwiderte die Umarmung sanft, als sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen begann.„(Shan-pu)", flüsterte der verlorene Junge besorgt. Sie blickte hoch und Ryoga sah die Tränenspuren in ihrem Gesicht.„(Was ist passiert)?" Statt einer Antwort preßte die Amazone sich enger an ihn und weinte offen. Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie auf und faßte sich wieder.„(Willst du darüber reden?)" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.Shampoo mußte lächeln, da sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, dieselben Worte zu ihm gesagt hatte.„(Ja!)" meinte sie schließlich und begann zu erzählten.

Während es draußen noch immer regnete lag der verlorene Junge wach und dachte nach.Er warf einen Seitenblick zu der schlafenden Amazone, die in seiner Umarmung gebettet, tief und fest schlief.„Das hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut...", stellte Ryoga für sich fest. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem was Shampoo ihm erzählt hatte. Davon, wie sie Ranma eine Ramen -Box über den Kopf geschüttet und ihn Akane überlassen hatte. Daß es für sie eine Befreiung gewesen war, doch mit Konsequenzen für die junge Amazone, die vielleicht dazu führten, daß Shampoo aus dem Stamm ausgestoßen würde...Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.„Dieser verdammte Saotome!" Was ihn überraschte war nicht die Tatsache, daß sein Zorn Ranma galt, sondern daß er wegen Shampoo so wütend auf seinen ewigen Rivalen war.„Und das alles, weil sich die Saotomes wie die sprichwörtlichen Elefanten im Porzellanladen benommen hatten.„Wieder einmal..."Wären die zwei im Dorf der Amazonen etwas geschickter vorgegangen wären viele Ereignisse nie in Gang gekommen.„Eigentlich sollte ich auf Ranma wegen Akane eifersüchtig sein...", überlegte der verlorene Junge, doch in seinem Inneren fand er nur das Bild eines violetthaarigen Mädchens vor.Seine Gefühle für Akane schienen verblaßt zu sein.Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer und musterte die feinen Gesichtszüge der schlafenden Amazone.„Dafür wird er zahlen! Das verspreche ich dir..."Schließlich schloß er ebenfalls seine Augen und versuchte etwas Schlaf zu finden.„Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen, Shan-pu!" schwor sich der verlorene Junge noch, bevor er ebenfalls einschlummerte.

Inzwischen war Cologne in ihrem Zimmer ebenfalls noch wach. Die alte Frau legte müde eine Schriftrolle beiseite und fuhr sich über die Stirn.„Wieder nichts...", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.Es sah nicht gut aus für ihre Enkelin. Cologne hatte beinahe sämtliche Gesetzestexte und Regeln des Stammes durchgelesen und nach einer möglichen Lücke geforscht, um eine einigermaßen ehrenvolle Lösung für Shan-pu zu finden. Sie warf einen Blick auf die wenigen noch verbliebenen Schriftrollen und atmete tief aus.„Es muß einen Weg geben..."Schließlich machte die alte Amazone sich wieder an die Arbeit und begann die nächste Schriftrolle zu studieren.

Ende des 6. Kapitels... Fortsetung folgt! Versprochen!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Die Rechte von Ranma ½ liegen bei der Autorin und Zeichnerin Rumiko Takashi und den jeweiligen Verlagen der jeweiligen Ländern. Diese Geschichte ist zum eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben worden und dient keinem kommerziellen Zwecke.

Vorwort: Hier also der 7.Teil von Regenzeit. Ich bin neugierig, wie er gefällt... .Anbei... Danke für all die netten Reviews!

Saraton

Bei „" wird gesprochen, bei denken die Charaktere und () das ist Chinesisch, also wie gehabt.

Regenzeit – Kapitel 7

Am nächsten Morgen bereiteten Shampoo und Ryoga gemeinsam das Frühstück zu. Die zwei legten dabei eine eigenartige Vertrautheit an den Tage, wie das bei jemanden üblich war, den man sehr lange kannte oder vertraute. Das fiel auch Cologne auf, die den beiden einige Zeit zusah. #Hmh...wer hätte das gedacht! Ich wünschte mir das der junge Saotome auch so wäre..." Dann schüttelte die alte Amazone den Kopf und verdrängte diesen Gedanken, da sie wußte das man Ranma einen verzogenen Bengel nennen konnte, als einen gereiften jungen Mann. Sie seufzte auf. #Sein Vater hat ihm keinen guten Dienst damit erwiesen..." murmelte Cologne zu sich selbst und atmete tief aus. Schließlich wandte sie sich an ihre Enkelin. (Shan-pu Pu, ich werde noch einiges erledigen müssen!) sagte die Alte ruhig. (Kommst du und dieser Taugenichts einige Zeit alleine zurecht?) Das junge Mädchen sah auf und nickte (Ja Großmutter, ich glaube schon!) entgegnete sie dann glücklich und umarmte Ryoga liebevoll. Dieser lief knallrot an und wußte vor lauter Verlegenheit nicht was er sagen sollte. (Das ist nicht so...wie es aussieht!) brachte er dann doch noch hervor. Cologne nickte absolut ernsthaft (Natürlich! Ich hätte doch nie etwas anderes angenommen!) stellte sie trocken fest und blickte Ryoga mit verschmitzter Miene an. Der runzelte die Stirn, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte prustete Shampoo los und wandte sich kichernd ab. Die Matriarchin unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sie seinen empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah. (Wie ich schon sagte, ich muß jetzt gehen. Am Abend werde ich wahrscheinlich zurück sein.) Als sich Cologne umdrehte und den Raum verließ, hörte sie den Jungen sich scheinbar noch immer aufregen. (Das war nicht komisch!) meinte er böse, während Shampoo noch immer lachte. (Doch war es schon!) entgegnete sie glucksend. Die Alte nickte zufrieden. #Shan- Pu und er haben wirklich vieles gemeinsam... . Das ist Gut!# Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als sie weiterging. #Shan-pu Pu wird jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen kann...) Nachdenklich sah Cologne einen Augenblick zurück und schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. (Ich habe keine andere Wahl, ich muß sie verständigen... . Verzeih mir, Enkelin!) Danach ging sie weiter und trat ins Freie, den stürmenden Regen und die eisigen Windböen ignorierend.

Währenddessen im Tendo - Dojo:

Ranma saß grummelnd da und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Und was willst du hier Shampoo?" – „Nichts, Shampoo wollen nichts von dummen Jungen!" Die Worte der Amazone hallten in seinem Inneren nach. „Du ihn haben wollen? Dann gehören dir! Shampoo ihn nicht mehr wollen..." Der Junge schnaubte auf, als er an diese beschämenden Worte dachte, mit denen sie ihn sprichwörtlich Akane geschenkt hatte. Ranma wußte, das er eigentlich froh sein sollte, Shampoo los zu sein, aber sein verletztes Ego sah das nicht so. „Was glaubt sie denn, wer sie ist!" murmelte er leise. „Mich einfach so... zu verschenken!" Der dunkelhaarige Junge stand langsam auf. „Das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen!" schwor Ranma sich und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Wir werden noch sehen, wer wenn fallenläßt!" Draußen blitzte es kurz und beleuchtete den Jungen kurz, der grimmig lächelte. „Warte nur ab, Shampoo!" flüsterte Ranma leise. „Warte nur ab..."

Shampoo und Ryoga waren wieder im Zimmer der Amazone und sahen etwas fern. Der Blick des verlorenen Jungen schweifte immer wieder zu dem violetthaarigen Mädchen. Das blieb ihr natürlich nicht verborgen, doch die junge Amazone tat so, als ob sie das nicht bemerken würde. #Was hat er denn?# Sie wagte es nicht ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen. (Shan-pu Pu?) sagte er dann schließlich. (Ja?) (Ich wollte dich etwas ...fragen...) begann der Junge umständlich. Shampoo sah ihn gespannt an. (Ich...) Seine Wangen röteten sich. Shampoo die das bemerkte, riß ihre Augen auf und schluckte: (Was willst du mich fragen?) hauchte sie leise, während in ihrem Inneren die Gedanken rasten. # Er wird doch...nicht...# Ryoga straffte sich (Ich wollte etwas von dir wissen... . Ob du etwas dagegen hättest, wenn ich Ranma zu kleinen Klumpen schlagen würde!) sagte der verlorene Junge hastig. (Oh...) Shampoo stutzte und lächelte. (Ich glaube die ein gutes Essen kochen...) meinte die Amazone trocken. Er sah sie einen Moment überrascht an und lachte dann los. (Gut!) meinte Ryoga schließlich mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht. # Und ich habe gedacht...# Sie schüttelte den Kopf #Aber so etwas würde er doch nicht so fragen! Nicht Ryoga... # Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. (Aber warum möchtest du ihn denn verprügeln? Wegen Akane?) fragte Shampoo ihn neugierig. „Äh..." Verlegen sah er sie an. (Nein nicht wegen Akane...) murmelte er leise. Jetzt färbten sich ihre Wangen dunkel. (Meinetwegen etwa?) erwiderte sie ebenso leise. (Ja!) meinte er schlicht. (Er hat es verdient! Wären sie damals in deinem Dorf nicht so plump gewesen, dann...) Shampoo legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund. (Ich weiß Ryoga! Aber dann hätten wir uns nie kennengelernt!)unterbrach ihn die junge Amazone mit sanfter Stimme. (Und das hätte ich furchtbar bereut!) Die zwei sahen sich an und der verlorene Junge begann verlegen zu lächeln. Shampoo, durch diese Reaktion ermutigt, rückte näher an Ryoga heran und umarmte ihn. Sie fühlte wie er leicht zu zittern begann, jedoch nicht zurückwich. (Shan-pu Pu, wir...) ( Sh… ), unterbrach diese ihn und schmiegte sich enger an den dunkelhaarigen Jungen ( Bitte, sag jetzt nichts...) Danach umfaßte ihn das Mädchen enger und küßte Ryoga. Einen Moment verharrte dieser, doch dann begann er den Kuß zu erwidern. Gemeinsam fielen sie auf Shampoos Bett , während die Amazone begann den verlorenen Jungen zu entkleiden. Schließlich war da nur noch Feuer in ihren Gedanken... .

Ende des 7. Kapitels.

Fortsetzung folgt! Könnte zwar zwei oder drei Wochen dauern, aber es geht weiter...!

Saraton


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Die Rechte von Ranma ½ liegen bei der Autorin und Zeichnerin Rumiko Takashi und den jeweiligen Verlagen der jeweiligen Ländern. Diese Geschichte ist zum eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben worden und dient keinem kommerziellen Zwecke.

Vorwort:

Wie versprochen, geht es weiter mit „Regenzeit". Und nicht erst in den 2 bis 3 Wochen, wie ich gedacht habe. Das Kapitel ist zwar etwas kurz, aber dafür kommt später mehr. Ich bin jetzt ungefähr bei der Mitte der Geschichte angelangt (schätze ich) und bin sehr erstaunt über die vielen Reviews die diese Story bisher bekommen hat. Nicht, daß es mich nicht freuen würde, das tut es nämlich sehr, aber ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß sie so viele Leute lesen würden. (Nur gehofft...)Auf jeden Fall, sage ich einfach Danke für all die Reviews die ich bekommen habe! Diese haben mich wirklich sehr aufgebaut und motiviert!

Tja, dann wünsche ich noch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 8

Saraton

Anbei: Bei „" wird gesprochen, bei denken die Charaktere und () das ist Chinesisch - also wie gehabt.

Regenzeit

Kapitel 8

Cologne stand vor dem Zimmer ihrer Urenkelin und lächelte traurig. #Jetzt hat Shan Pu doch das ihr Zugestandene gehabt. Ich hoffe, es war schön für sie...#Die alte Amazone wußte, daß ihnen allen jetzt einige schwierige Prüfungen bevorstanden. Und Cologne konnte nur hoffen, daß sie diese bestehen würden. #Ich werde mit ihnen morgen reden...#, beschloß Cologne, #...heute sollen sie noch unbeschwert ihre Zeit genießen können...#. Schwermütig wandte sie sich dann um und ging zu ihrem Zimmer.

Shampoo, die eng an Ryoga gekuschelt lag, lächelte vor sich hin. Ryoga, der sie in einer festen Umarmung hielt, konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. #Verrückt...#, ging es ihm durch den Kopf#, ...aber auch sehr schön...!# Er fuhr ihr sanft mit der Hand über ihren Rücken, um sich zu vergewissern, daß sie wirklich bei ihm lag und daß alles nicht nur ein Traum war. Die Amazone erschauerte bei dieser Berührung und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn heran. #Nein, das ist... wirklich!# „Ryoga..." hörte dieser die junge Amazone sagen. „Ja?" erwiderte er im gleichen Tonfall. (Ich bin einfach nur froh, das dies so geschehen ist... . Verstehst du das?) Der verlorene Junge nickte (Das tue ich, Shan Pu. Auch ich bin sehr...glücklich?) Überrascht stellte Ryoga fest, daß dem wirklich so war. Er war glücklich, wirklich glücklich und fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Das war ungewohnt für ihn. Aber seit er Shampoo wirklich kennengelernt hatte, die Person dahinter, war seine Welt ein wenig auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Das Mädchen blickte ihn überrascht an Glücklich...? Er ist wirklich glücklich! Wegen mir...) Sie seufzte tief aus. (Ryoga, das hättest du mir nicht sagen sollen...) stellte sie dann bestimmt fest. Dem fielen bei diesen Worten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Was wie...was habe ich denn getan..." brabbelte er absolut verdutzt los. (Still, Mann!) brachte Shampoo ihn zum Verstummen (Das Ganze war deswegen ein Fehler, weil ich dich jetzt nicht mehr gehen lassen kann...) fuhr sie dann fort (Und solltest du doch daran denken das zu tun... . Ich würde dich suchen und finden, Ryoga Hibiki!) Dessen Unterkiefer war bei diesen Worten heruntergeklappt und er schnappte nach Luft. Der verlorene Junge wußte nicht, ob er jetzt lachen sollte, oder sich vielleicht doch Sorgen machen, aber schließlich breitete sich ein dämliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. (Dann habe ich wohl keine Chance mehr, nicht wahr...), stellte er dann scheinbar zerknirscht fest. Shampoo, die ebenfalls damit kämpfen mußte nicht breit zu grinsen, nickte nur bestätigend. (ja, das siehst du richtig...). Schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr anders und mußte loslachen. Einen Augenblick später stimmte Ryoga mit ein. Als das Lachen verklungen war, sah ihn Shampoo ernst an und beugte sich vor um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Wo Da Ni, Airen!" sagte sie dann leise.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er verharrte. „Wo Da Ni, Airen!" Ryoga, wußte was diese Worte bedeuteten, was die Konsequenzen für die junge Amazone wären. (Shan Pu, bist du sicher…. ?)Sie nickte (Ja, das bin ich…) Shampoo blickte nun ihn an. ( Aber, wenn du nicht...) Er legte die Hand auf ihren Mund und sie brach ab. ( Wo Da Ni, Shan Pu, Ich liebe dich, Shan Pu...) Ryoga hielt kurz ein, bevor er weitersprach. (Und wenn du mich wirklich als deinen Airen akzeptierst, dann habe ich wirklich keine andere Wahl als dich als meine Gattin zu akzeptieren...) Die Gesichter beider röteten sich bei diesen Worten. (Aber du weißt, das es nicht leicht sein wird, das durchzuse...) Der verlorene Junge wurde nun seinerseits von der Amazone unterbrochen. ( Ryoga...!) Sie lächelte nun wieder. Dieser hielt ein und erstarrte kurz, als das violetthaarige Mädchen ihn einfach küßte. Danach verschwammen seine Gedanken.

Einige Räume weiter:

Cologne hob den Kopf von ihren Kissen und rieb sich die Augen. Dann seufzte die alte Amazone auf. #Ich werde mir wohl Ohrenstöpsel besorgen müssen...# Sie gähnte verschlafen #Das die jungen Leute von Heute auch so laut sein müssen...# deutlich amüsiert legte sich Cologne wieder zurück und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. #Aber das ist eine weitere Sache für morgen...#

Ende des 8. Kapitels - Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
